dance, monkey dance
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » honourable mention :sorayuffie:  it takes two to tango.


**a/n: honestly I was all KH SAY WHAT when I wrote this because I just saw the new harry potter movie. And omg—yeah it was good. THIS MIGHT JUST BE MY LAST ENTRY. && I know this plot is often is over used but c'mon what else could I do with tango. Sora-Yuffie friendship for your viewing pleasure. ALSO BECAUSE YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO BE SUCH A HOBO. Yo loren if u are reading this, yeah this is for you. Its part one in the two part gift fics—ANDDDD for warm. Summer. Nights. Contest. I hate doing this so much, but honestly I lack time O: **

**disclaimers: betch I am trying to own Ronald Weasley I have no time for KH. **

Sometimes Sora just wanted to sit down and take a break, but Yuffie wouldn't let him. She would drive him around; making sure he didn't step on her feet, barking out steps that he had forgotten. Scream in frustration when he would do something wrong, chase him around when he would step on her feet and sigh when it was all over. Teaching Sora how to do the tango was like, teaching a hyper active child to stand still; impossible. Yet, despite the frustration she never gave up on him, not like Naminé did or Selphie, she pushed him towards his goal.

His goal was to dance with Kairi, impressing her with his magical dance skills, it was a shame he had two left feet. According to Naminé and Selphie, he was hopeless; Yuffie laughed at them then.

"You guys are just a bunch of quitters!"

Sora wondered if she was regretting those words, if that was the reason she stood by him still. He wondered if she had her doubts, if she did she didn't show it; that's something that always made him feel weird with her. He never knew what she was going to say or do next, it was unnerving.

"Why?" he asked, once she had given in to the idea of a break.

She blinked, sipping her water, head cocked to the side. "Why what?"

"Why don't you give up on me?"

"You know if you want me to leave, I can—"

"No! It's not like that, it's just…" he began to fiddle with his thumbs. "Everyone else did..."

She snorted, which caused Sora to fall over in surprise. "Sora, in case you haven't notice…I, the great ninja Yuffie, am not like everyone else. Besides, I'm all you got!" she poked at him. "Unless you want Riku to teach you," she giggled. Riku was about as likely to teach Sora the tango, as likely Kairi would wear black.

"Thanks Yuffie, this means a lot to me."

"What are friends for!" she held out her hand. "Now, let's show Kairi how kick ass you are!"

"Right!" he said, as he grabbed it. She let go as soon as he started to pull himself up, she laughed at him.

"Maybe that will teach you to stop stepping on my feet!"

Sora rolled his eyes, lifted himself up and got to work. He spent the rest of the day with Yuffie, attempting to perfect the tango.

- - - -

He breathed deeply, walking over to Kairi, then walking back over to the sideline. "I can't do this!" he moaned.

"Oh you will do this, Sora, or so help me!" Yuffie whispered harshly, pushing him back onto the dance floor.

He stared at her, she looked beautiful; her auburn hair all curled up, her violet eyes sparkled as she danced around. He smiled, watching her and Selphie; bouncing up and down, screaming with the music. He swallowed hard, he could do this, he just had to; he tapped Kairi on the shoulder, she turned to him. Her smile made his heart skip a beat, she was filled with so much energy he loved seeing her like that.

The song ended, Yuffie watched Sora carefully then moving over to the DJ's seat, who believed his car was being stolen, she smiled. "Let's spice things up, gems and gents, with a little old school."

It started, the music Sora had learned by heart just for her, he breathed deeply. "Kairi you want to dance?"

"Can you tango?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

He grabbed her hand, twirled her into his arms, smiling at her flushed face. "Let me show you…"

It was true; Sora did impress Kairi with his mad dancing skills, they laughed the night away. It was all thanks to Yuffie he knew, he owed his amazing night to her, he would have thanked her that night. However, she was nowhere to be found; not that night or any other night.

She was gone, she would always be gone.

Sora remembered how she would stay with him, night after night, that same smile or scowl on her face. He could tell people the way he would outrun her, when he would accidentally step on her feet. He couldn't tell people why she had just got up and left, leaving only a note for Sora; one he would never revealed to the world. Not because it had some secret or anything like that, no, Sora couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"_Remember, it takes two to tango."_

--fin

**bleh. I like that line, I'm not too proud of this, but I like it. please leave a review. **


End file.
